villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank Horrigan
Franklin "Frank" Horrigan is the secondary antagonist and the final boss in Fallout 2. He is a specially modified super mutant with cyborg armor who works for the Enclave, the genocidal post-apocalyptic remnants of the United States government. He was voiced by Michael Dorn. History Horrigan was originally a high-ranking and exceptionally vicious secret service agent working for the Enclave president, who became a mutant after coming into contact with the F.E.V. Virus at the Mariposa Military Base. The Enclave scientists brought him back to their labs to be studied and experimented on and decided to further mutate him into their ultimate killing machine. Later, Frank Horrigan was permanently encased in a special suit of robotic power armor designed specifically for him. In the game, Frank Horrigan is first seen murdering a family of helpless peasants (including a little boy) while the Chosen One watches in horror. Later, he can be seen in a recording where he kills a Brotherhood of Steel soldier who had previously met and helped them. In another recording, he kills the sentient Deathclaws of Vault 13. It is also assumed he was the one who leads the attack on the Chosen One's home village. The Chosen One finally confronted Frank Horrigan inside the Enclave Oil Rig at the very end of the game, after he killed the Enclave president. He claims that the Chosen One has "gotten a lot farther than he should've" but "then again, he hasn't met Frank Horrigan". He finishes his banter off by stating the time for talking is over and proceeds to attack. However, a squad of Enclve soldiers, led by Sergeant Granite, rush to the Chosen One's aid, having been convinced their life is worth more than their former commanders. Despite this, the fight against Horrigan is incredibly difficult and drawn out, with him repeatedly surviving punishment from the Chosen One, his party, the Enclave soldiers, and the mini-gun turrets the Chosen One may or may not have hacked to his side. He's also very likely to kill the Enclave soldiers and most of the party unless the Chosen One is incredibly skilled. However, after being shot repeatedly by over a dozen NPC's wielding the most powerful weapons in the game, he finally goes down. When Horrigan is defeated, his gut explodes and he breaks in half at the waist. Even then, he still manages to mock the Chosen and tell them they will also die when the oil rig self-destructs. He is then either finished off by Sergeant Granite or the Chosen One or has his head explode. All of the others manage to escape before the oil rig is destroyed, taking Horrigan's remains with it. Navigation Category:Mutants Category:Game Bosses Category:Military Category:Fallout Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Totalitarians Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Guardians Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Enforcer Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoists Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Supremacists Category:Mutated Category:Giant Category:Egotist Category:Blackmailers Category:Homicidal Category:Assassins Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Humanoid Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Obsessed Category:Monsters Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal